If Wishes Were Fishes
by 3rdTimeIsACharm
Summary: Why have two separate fantasies when you could just have one dance with no pants?


Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

"Ohh, Scorpius," Rose Weasley moans the name of her best friend into a pillow to muffle the sound from her family. It's summer break before her seventh year and Rose is playing with a dildo that she bought on a dare from her girl best friend Alice Longbottom. She's additionally charmed it to vibrate, and she's currently using its tip to tease her nether lips. As for why she's picturing her strictly platonic best friend Scorpius Malfoy attached to her toy... this is somewhat of a novel development.

She'd always been a little too tall and a little too skinny (thanks, Dad), resulting in her overall shape being very gangly, but last summer, her body decided to grant her the ultimate tools to catch the attention of boys: curves. She sprouted a modest pair of breasts and hips, and all of a sudden being tall and skinny was an asset; her body was no longer gangly but rather the lithe and supple body of a young maiden. The male population of Hogwarts certainly took notice at the beginning of sixth year (as they had with the maturation of every girl, so she was hardly special in that respect), and her male cousins started having a harder time fending off her suitors. But the most effective deterrent was probably her platonic best friend, Scorpius. After serving one detention together thanks to a particularly explosive fight early on, the two were inseparable. But the impression Rose and Scorpius gave to outsiders was that they were a little more than _just friends_ even though that was just the variety of affection that Rose showed to all her friends.

So their sixth year passed peacefully, with Rose mostly oblivious to the attractions of the Hogwarts boys, due to a combination of the efforts of her male relatives as well as her own lack of interest in anything other than her studies, Quidditch, her family and her friends. This all changed at the end of the year, one afternoon after exams when they were relaxing by the side of the Black Lake. Rose was stretched out, sunning herself, when she was doused with cold water by someone obviously intent on getting her attention. When she looked up, Scorpius was standing over her and blocking the sun, giving him the impression of having a halo. And in that moment, looking up at her shirtless best friend, she realized that he was really quite a _fiiine_ specimen of a young man, and thus began the physical attraction. In the moment, Rose was able to brush off these new feelings and join her friends dunking each other in the lake.

The development of this attraction into a full-blown crush happened quickly and easily after that afternoon. Rose and Scorpius were already close, and it was easy to transition her view of their friendship to something more. It was really quite a good thing that they went their separate ways for summer vacation soon after that afternoon, because she was somewhat worried to find out what would have happened if he had noticed that she started acting _different_ around him.

In the present, Rose rolls her hips against the tip of her vibrating emerald green dildo, losing herself to the feeling. She can feel moisture pooling between her legs, and prepares to push her toy _inside_.

With only a slight amount of extra pressure, Rose's pussy engulfs the toy. After a second to get used to the feeling of fullness, she starts to thrust against the toy in her hand. In the heat of the moment, Rose grunts out, "Ugh, Scorpius, I wish you could know what you're doing to me."

Halfway across the world, Scorpius Malfoy looks up with a start. He could have sworn he heard the voice of his best friend moan his name. He shrugs it off as his imagination taking over his horribly boring train ride with his parents between two cities that his father has business in, but even that dismissal does not stop his cock from twitching in his pants. He was probably the least immune to Rose's blossoming into a young woman a year ago, but also the person who had the most to lose should he make it known. So in the interest of keeping beautiful, fiery Rose as his friend, and her frequent, completely platonic utterances of, "I love you, Scor," he said nothing to her, and saved his feelings for nights when he could wank in the privacy of his own four-poster bed.

But moments later, Scorpius hears her again: "Fuck me until I can't walk straight, Scorpius!"

Looking up with a start, it seems that her voice is audible only to him and not his parents, for which he is immensely thankful. But he's also no longer able to contain his growing erection, so he hurriedly excuses himself to the bathroom and prays that he is not going completely insane.

Thankfully there is no line at the bathroom, and Scorpius is a man possessed when he clicks the lock, drops his pants, and wraps his hand around his throbbing member. Rose's voice hasn't stopped; if anything, it's gotten more intense. She's calling for him to fuck her harder, faster, and it's clear that she's about to come, especially given the unsubtle hints of, "Scorpius! I'm, I'm gonna, ungh, I'm coming, come inside me!"

Unable and unwilling to stop himself and this insane fantasy, Scorpius's hand moves faster on his own shaft. As he feels himself nearing his own release, he grunts, "Yes, Rose, come for me baby, Merlin, you're so beautiful." His hips give several more uncoordinated thrusts into his hand, and after some moments, he cleans up his mess and returns to his car with his parents.

The train ride has become vastly more interesting as Scorpius ponders the meaning of this fantasy. It's clear that he's fancied his best friend for a long time, and in his own defense, he desires more than just her body, but also to be there and hold her in both her times of hurt and joy. But he wonders at the kind of magic that would give him such a vivid hallucination. Did it really happen on Rose's end, and what kind of linking magic would have brought the audio to him?

When it doesn't happen again for the rest of the summer, Scorpius chalks it up to his overactive imagination and the total boredom of the train, and prepares to return to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He's particularly looking forward to being Head Boy to Rose's Head Girl, and sharing a dormitory with her. It'll be torture living so close to her, but at the same time, he'll be the closest of all the Hogwarts males to her.

The first couple weeks of school pass without incident. The school year starts as usual, Rose and Scorpius are still best friends, and neither has made obvious their feelings for the other. But if Rose notices Scorpius with darkened pupils looking too long at her, she definitely doesn't blush and file the look away for the next time her toy comes out. And if Rose accidentally brushes against Scorpius during their Heads' meetings, he definitely doesn't give a small shudder of pleasure and remember the feeling for later.

Late one evening after Scorpius returns from Quidditch practice and a quick shower at the pitch, he walks into the Heads' common room and hears it again. Rose's voice, moaning his name. But this time, his head jerks immediately to the door leading to her bedroom. Ajar. The chivalrous side of him wants to give her privacy, but tonight, the chivalrous side is being shouted down by the rest of him. Rose is _moaning_ for him. She might be in pain. But given the panting and heavy breathing that follows, it's more likely that she might actually want him the way he wants her, and that's not something that he can easily let go of.

But still, his chivalrous side is putting up a good fight against his growing erection, that is, until Rose cries out, "Scorpius! _Fuuuck_ me!"

Before Scorpius is conscious of having made any movement, he's standing in front of Rose's bedroom door, hand outstretched, about to push it in. He hesitates only a moment, wondering how she'll respond to being interrupted, when his base instincts take over and he steps into the room.

She's glorious.

Rose is lying on her back, legs spread wide, one hand squeezing her breasts and pulling at her nipples, the other clutched around a bright green dildo and working it in and out of her glistening, unshaven pussy. A small part of him is alarmed that she thinks his prick is green, but it's a very small part. The rest of his consciousness, as well as every drop of blood in his body, has rushed south, and his trousers have become horribly uncomfortable, tenting against his straining erection.

Rose, on the other hand, noticed when a rush of cold air blew into the room when Scorpius pushed the door open. She shrieks in alarm, closing her legs and scrambling ungracefully under the covers, all while trying to pull her clothes back to her and cover her parts that she was previously pleasuring. In short, she's a mess, and she ends up in a tangle of blankets that makes Scorpius laugh but his straining prick does not flag.

"It's not what it looks like!" Rose manages to squeak out after several seconds.

Scorpius raises an eyebrow.

Rose pouts.

"Well, maybe it is exactly what it looks like. But this doesn't mean you had any right to barge in on me! Have you ever heard of privacy?"

"Rose, you were moaning my name. What if you were hurt?"

Rose huffs her indignation. "That's a weak excuse. Besides, I made sure to shut my door so it's your fault that you opened it."

"Mm, no, it was ajar."

"Oh." Roses seems to have nothing to say about this. Then, "What are you still doing here?"

"Well, Rose, if you would unbury your face from your hands and look at me, perhaps you'd understand."

Rose peeks out from her curtain of hair and her eyes grow big and round when they alight on his pants. Specifically, the tent in his pants.

"I've wanted you for a long time, Rose. And not just physically," he adds hurriedly. "You're my best friend, but I can't bear the thought of you being with some other boy, in any way. So if you'd have me, I'd love to join you."

Rose's mouth is working like a fish's, but no sound is coming out. It's still extremely uncomfortable in Scorpius's pants, but he's not about to whip it out before she gives him express permission. Her silence is actually somewhat disheartening, and Scorpius clasps his hands over his groin for the first time since entering his room and makes to leave.

"Sorry, I'll just close your door for you-"

"Wait." It's barely a whisper, but it's enough to stop Scorpius in his tracks.

When he looks over at Rose, she's sitting up, and has let the blanket drop from her chest, revealing her perfect breasts and pebbled nipples. His prick likes where this is going.

"Scorpius, I, I'd love to have you join me."

A smile like the sun breaks out across his face and he starts to make his way over to her.

"But on one condition."

He stops.

"This can't be a one-off." Scorpius almost laughs at how preposterous this suggestion is, but Rose continues, "I want to be your girlfriend. I like you as more than a friend, too."

Scorpius is on top of her in a moment, having captured her lips with his. Rose freezes in shock at first, but soon opens her mouth to be plundered by (still fully clothed) Scorpius. They make out for several minutes, and by the end, Scorpius has been divested of his tie and belt, and half of the buttons on his shirt are undone or otherwise broken.

"Done," Scorpius presses a kiss to Rose's neck, making her squirm. "And done."

He sits up on his haunches to take off the rest of his clothes until he is wearing only boxer briefs, while Rose resumes playing with herself in her impatience.

"Just a warning, he's not actually green," Scorpius gestures at his crotch.

"Prove it," Rose purrs. "Prove to me that you're better in all ways than Scorpy here."

This stops Scorpius in his tracks. "You… you named your dildo after me?"

Rose blushes. "Well, yes. I was hardly going to name it after, well, anyone else…" She grows self-conscious suddenly. "Er, that's okay, right? I just," but she doesn't have a chance to finish the sentence before Scorpius captures her mouth again and shows her just how _okay_ he is with her having named her toy after him.

* * *

A/N: Woops that got unexpectedly cutesy at the end there.


End file.
